I don't Love You
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: A new story i'm starting up. Liley/Loliver
1. Trailer

**AN: This is a new Liley/Loliver story. Omg don't hurt me, I know Secrets has fallen behind, and for that I am truly sorry. But I'll try updateing as soon as possible.**

_What do you do, when the two people you care about most in the whole world, are fighting over you, both claiming to be madly in love with you._

_What do you do when you know for a fact who your in love with?_

_How do you break one of your best friend's hearts?_

_This is exactly the problem Lilly Truscott was faced with._

_Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken, her two best friends, were fighting over her._

_But Lilly knew who she loved._

**AN: There's the trailor! Is Lilly in love with Miley, or Oliver. I like both couples, so we'll have to see. But i'm pretty sure I have it all figured out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will be all in Lilly's POV, unless i say other wise.**

I walked down the hallway of our high school, hoping to not run into Miley or Oliver. I know that sounds weird, because they are my two best friends in the whole world.

But latley, things have been super weird between us. I had no idea what was going on with those two, but until one of them told me, I just wanted to stay away from them.

That's why I was a little depresed to see them both glareing at each other, standing next to my locker, waiting for me.

"Hey Lilly!" they both yelled, smiles coming to their faces as I opened my locker. "Hey Miles, Hey Ollie" I said, trying to get past them to go to class.

"Lilly, your sleeping over tonight right?" Miley asked. I spun around to look at her. "Yes Miley, I sleep over every Friday" I said, giving her a weird look.

Oliver looked positvly furious for a few seconds, then smiled brightly at me. "How about we go to a movie tommorrow Lils, just the two of us" he asked.

"Uhh...sure Oliver" I said, raising a eyebrow in confusion. Miley glared at him, then grabbed my hand, pulling me off toward our math class.

"Miley, what is going on with you and Oliver, you two never fight, ever" I asked, pulling my arm out of her grip, raising my eyebrow again at her.

"We'll talk later" she said to me, then sat down and began glareing at the board, just like she had Oliver moments ago.

I sighed and sat down on my seat, mentaly prepareing my self for the long talk that was sure to come later tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Omg, Chapter 2 of I don't love you! Secrets is coming soon, I promise, but i'm having a problem starting it off, so i'm still thinking. Remember, Lilly's POV**

I walked home with Miley that day, hoping to find out what was going on with her and Oliver.

We walked into her house, and she sat down on the couch, trying to start her homework, acting like I wasn't there.

"Miley, can you please explain to me why you and Oliver are fighting" I asked, trying my best to get her to look up from her math book.

Miley completely ignored me, and turned the page in her book. I groaned, getting annoyed with her little game, and slammed the book shut.

"Lilly!" she yelled. "Miley tell me" I demanded. Miley mumbled something about how she couldn't beleive she was about to do this.

"Miley, could you talk to me instead of mumbleing to yourself, please" I asked, my annoyence from earlier now doubleing.

"Lilly, I wish I could tell you why me and Oliver are fighting, but that would make you hate me, and I can't have you hate me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you hated me" Miley said.

"Miley Ray Stewart look at me right now" Lilly demanded. Miley gulped and looked up slowley into Lilly's eyes.

"I could never, I will never hate you Miles, your my best friend" I said, trying to read her eyes, hoping to find some hint about what was going on.

"Best friends" Miley whispered, looking at her feet, as a few tears started to fall down her cheek.

"Miley what's going on" I asked, my voice softer now that she was crying. "You'll hate me if I tell you, you say you won't, but I know you will" she yelled.

"Miley, just tell me" I stated simply. Miley looked at me for a second, and by the look in her eyes, I could tell she was fighting with herself.

She took a deep breath, stepped forward, and kissed me full on the lips.

Out of shock I didn't kiss back for a second, but as I felt her start to pull away, I quickly deepended the kiss.

We pulled apart, and I heard a door slam from the other side of the room, and looked up to see...

**AN: That's where i'm ending this chapter. This story is going to be a lot shorter then I origanly planned, one maybe two more chapters. And I'm pretty sure you all know who's at the door. And the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: WOOT! New Chapter of I don't love you! Idk if this will be the last chapter or not...lol. Remember, Lilly's POV!**

"WHAT THE FUCK" Oliver yelled, his face turning red in anger. "Oliver, listen" Miley started, giving me a look that told me to keep my mouth shut.

"No, Miley you listen, you knew I liked her, and you go and do this shit" Oliver yelled, walking closer to Miley and me.

"Oliver, you knew I liked her too, you've always known i've liked her, since eigth grade" Miley yelled, throwing me a "I'm sorry" look, and stepping closer to Oliver.

"Miley, I can't beleive you would do this to me" Oliver yelled. "I can't beleive you can't accept this, what happened to the kid who said all he ever wanted was for Lilly to be happy" Miley yelled.

"Yeah, happy with me, not with you, you little dyke" Oliver spat at her. I saw her eyes widen, then she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"Oliver Oscar Oken get the hell out of my house right now" Miley spat at him, pointing at the door. He deicded against listening to her, and pushed her onto the floor instead.

"OLIVER!" I yelled. He turned to face me, and I saw the anger leave his face. "Why do you want to be with her so bad Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Cause ever maybe think that I love her" I said, helping Miley up off the ground, and standing in front of her. She was not getting hit again.

"You can't love her Lilly" Oliver yelled. "Why not, give me one good reason" Miley yelled from behind me.

"Cause it's wrong" Oliver yelled. I glared at him. "Are you really that shallow, did you hear what you just said?" I asked, pushing him up against the wall.

"Lilly, I can't help how I feel about it" Oliver yelled, shoving me away from him. "Oliver, leave, now" Miley said, helping me up off the ground this time.

Oliver scowled at us both, before moving closer to us. We both braced ourselfs, ready for whatever he was going to do, but we were shocked when the hit never came.

We both opened our eyes at the same time, and saw Jackson standing next to us, holding his fist, with Oliver knocked out on the floor.

"Jackson?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled at me and nodded his head, showing that he knew what was going on, and the he accepted.

"Call the police" Jackson instructed. Miley nodded and grabbed the phone, dialing the number.

I went into the kitchen and got Jackson an ice pack, and helped him put it carefully on his hand, making sure not to hurt him as I did so.

"Their on their way, oh and thank you Jackson" Miley said, hugging her brother. Jackson smiled and hugged her back.

The police showed up, just as Oliver was starting to wake up, and handcuffed him and took him away. I saw his mom standing outside, trying to look profesnial, but crying her eyes out.

I walked over to Miley and lightly kissed her lips. "I never thought he could do that" she mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, he was always sweet little Ollie" I said, then turned my attention back to her. I kissed her one more time on the lips, before we went inside to explain everything to Robbie Ray and the police.

**AN: THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm so sorry bout the sucky ending. I'm having a major brain fart today. But I did the best I could.**


End file.
